dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
GLAM
540x540px GLAM *'Nombre:' GLAM (글램) **'¿Por que "GLAM": '''Girls Be Ambitious (Chicas ambiciosas para crear buena música). * '''Ex-Miembros:' 5 chicas. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. * Debut: 16 de Julio de 2012 * Disolución: '15 de Enero de 2015 **'Género: Kpop, Hip-Hop. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '--- *'Agencia: 'BigHit Entertainment (La misma que http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Bangtan_Boys BTS , Lim Jeong Hee, David Oh) GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera 'Debut' El 25 de mayo, Big Hit Entertainment anunció que "GLAM" haría su debut el 16 de julio, en colaboración con 8Eight y Kan Mi Yeon ya que se encuentran en la fuente de música. thumb|216px Un representante reveló: "GLAM se compone de cinco miembros con talento en canto, baile y tocar instrumentos. El nombre significa "Girls Be Ambitious", y esperamos que van a seguir su nombre por el de producir música ambiciosa y brillante. "GLAM estará haciendo su debut a través de un reality drama SBS-musical de MTV titulado "GLAM" a principios de junio antes del lanzamiento de su álbum de debut el mes siguiente. Antes de su debut el grupo hará un fanmeeting el día 13 de julio en el que los seguidores del grupo podrán escuchar el talento en la voz de Lee Miso y en el baile de B-Girl Zinni. También está preparada una actuación a capella y una de baile. Disolución El 15 de enero, un asociado en la industria del K-Pop reveló que GLAM decidió separarse y remarcó: “Las miembros cada una seguirá su propio camino”. Con esto, GLAM, quienes debutaron en el 2012 con su álbum “Party (XXO)” está dejando su legado de tres años detrás y las miembros irán por caminos separados. Al parecer, la separación de GLAM estuvo fuertemente influenciada por la miembro Dahee, quien fue acusada por chantajear al actor Lee Byung Hun. Otro asociado comentó: “No importa qué la situación de Dahee probablemente influenció la decisión”. Él luego agregó: “No era realista GLAM continuar con sus actividades grupo”. Además, Big Hit, su agencia, aclaró que las miembros solicitaron que sus contratos terminaran. Ellos agregaron: “Las miembros no hablaron con nosotros sobre qué harán ellas después”. Integrantes 580x580px Las integrantes son: (arriba) Miso, Zinni, (abajo) Dahee y Jiyeon Miembros *Zinni(Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina Principal) 2012 - Enero 2015 * Trinity (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) 2012 - Noviembre 2012 * JiYeon(Líder, Rapera Principal, Vocalista y Bailarina) 2012 - Enero 2015 * DaHee (Vocalista Principal, Bailarina y Visual) 2012 - Enero 2015) * [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Lee_MiSo Miso(Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) 2012 - Enero 2015 Discografia 'Single' Programas de Tv *SBS MTV Music Drama ‘GLAM’ *SBS Inkigayo Interview *SBS MTV The Show MC E25 (Dahee & Miso) *SBS Gayo Daejun Red Carpet *Mnet Wide Entertainment News *MBC Idol Star Athletics & Archery Championships (Miso) *KBS Lunar New Year Battle! Idol Gayo Stage *MBC Music All the Kpop E22,23,24,25,34 (Zinni) *SBS 1000 Songs Challenge E241 (Zinni & Miso) *MBC Quiz to Change the World E197 (Jiyeon & Zinni) *MBC every1 Stress Out E08 *MBC every1 Stress Out E09 *MBC every1 Stress Out E11 (Jiyeon, Zinni & Miso) *Mnet Monstar Preview (Dahee) *OnGamenet Kyeongime Wangkkaji E171 *MBC every1 Idol Drawing Contest (Jiyeon, Zinni & Miso) *Y-Star Shikshin Road E130 (Jiyeon & Zinni) *MBC Music All the Kpop E33 (recorded 130514) (Zinni) *MBC every1 Idol Drawing Contest (Zinni) *OnGamenet The Tester E70 (Zinni) *OnGamenet Kyeongime Wangkkaji E176 (Jiyeon) *OnGamenet Kyeongime Wangkkaji E177 (Jiyeon) *OnGamenet The Tester E72 (Zinni) *OnGamenet The Tester E73 (Zinni) *Mnet Beatles’ Code 2 E70 (Jiyeon & Zinni) *OnGamenet The Tester E74,75,76,77 (Zinni) *SBS MTV K-Pop Festival in Gangwon E01 (Jiyeon, Zinni & Miso) *SBS MTV K-Pop Festival in Gangwon E02 (Jiyeon, Zinni & Miso) *Let’s Go Dream Team E213 (Zinni) *D-Style Idol Dance Competition (Zinni) *Dancing9 Season 2 (Zinni) Videos musicales * For You ( MV Japones ) - 2Am Programas de radio *SBS Young Street *SBS Cult Show *SBS Power FM A Night Like Tonight *MBC FM4U Best Friend *KBS RADIO Song Plaza *SBS Young Street (Miso) *SBS Cheerful Express Open Studio *PBC Radio Gift of Peace *MBC Standard FM Starry Night (Zinni & Dahee) *MBC FM4U Best Friend (Jiyeon & Dahee) *MBC Standard FM Shimshimtapa *MBC FM4U Hope Song at Noon (Jiyeon & Zinni) * SBS Power FM A Night Like Tonight *KBS RADIO Kiss the Radio Temas Para Dramas * Five finger 그리운 사람 (Person I miss) Anuncios *NIVEA(니베아) Lip Butter (2014) Curiosidades *GLAM debutó como un grupo de 5 miembros. *Después del debut de GLAM, la miembro Trinity decidió abandonar el grupo por razones personales; el grupo continuó con 4 miembros. *Da Hee es la proovedora de voz de SeeU, la primera vocaloid koreana creada para Vocaloid 3. *El video de "I Like That" estuvo en listas musicales de las canciones más escuchadas ganando el segundo lugar después de "I got a boy" de SNSD. *En un programa de TV Zinni dijo que no tenían telefonos móviles y su CEO les prometió que si la canción de su comeback se metía en el TOP 10 les darían telefonos móviles. *Da Hee participo en el drama "Monstar " junto a Yong Jun Hyung de BEAST. *GLAM fué elegido para modelar trajes de baño en una marca inglesa. *Lanzaron el sencillo "Give it 2 U" como un regalo especial para sus fans en San Valentín. *GLAM es la nueva cara del humectante para labios de “NIVEA”. * El video de practica del single I Like That llego a 1 millon de visitas. * Dahee fue acusada y arrestada por chantajear al actor Lee Byung Hun por 5 millones de dólares a cambio de no revelar un video donde el actor decía obscenidades a ella y una modelo; mas tarde admitió el chantaje y se disculpó. * Dahee podria tener que hacer frente a más de 5 años de prisión por la acusación de chantaje al actor Lee Byung Hun, en donde el actor hacía proposiciones sexuales; aunque Dahee ya ha escrito 17 cartas disculpándose por el incidente. * Dahee fue sentenciada el día 15 de enero de 2015 a un año de prisión al ser encontrada culpable del chantaje al actor Lee Byung Hun * El día 15 de enero de 2015 la empresa Big Hit confirmó la separación del grupo. *Facebook Oficial Eliminado *Twitter Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Dahee Instagram Galería 601075 3808289286v32378 1227239676 n.jpg Aum1CoRCEAA8Xa4.jpg glam-kpop.png i6vf1ugWFTt4d.jpg tumblr_m8e2xyYiEp1qbip29.jpg 20120716_glam_1.jpg GLAM-FOR-MEN-S-Heath-glam-31968771-500-327.jpg GLAM.png 20130312 GLAM.jpg glam-chosen-to-be-swimsuit-models-for-u-k-brand-sexy-body.jpg tumblr_inline_n0lbfl7jM31ryeley.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px|♫ GLAM - Party (XXO) thumb|right|300px|♫ GLAM - I LIKE THAT Categoría:KGrupos disueltos